memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Romulans (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Romulans who lived during the 24th century. Assimilated Romulan This assimilated Romulan would become a Borg drone sometime prior to 2375. Seven of Nine assumed his personality when a Borg vinculum caused her to experience the personalities of various assimilated individuals. ( ) Dominion surrender attendee In 2375, this Romulan female attended the Dominion surrender signing ceremony on Deep Space 9. ( ) ) and also the rank of high centurion ( ).}} Frozen Romulan officers These eight Romulan officers served on a Romulan Warbird in late 2369. After an alien lifeform nested their young in the Warbird's engine core, they had to evacuate their ship and were beamed on the Enterprise-D. Caused by the temporal fragments they were frozen in time. Three were present on the bridge, two were already beamed into the transporter room 3 and three were frozen in the engineering of the Warbird. ( ) Image:Frozen Romulan 1, Timescape.jpg|Romulan helping Riker Played by an unknown actor Image:Frozen Romulan 2, Timescape.jpg|Romulan at conn Played by an unknown actor Image:Frozen Romulan 3, Timescape.jpg|Romulan on bridge Played by an unknown actor Image:Frozen Romulan 4, Timescape.jpg|Romulan in transporter room Played by an unknown actor Image:Frozen Romulan 5, Timescape.jpg|Romulan in transporter room Played by an unknown actress Image:Romulan Guy Vardaman.jpg|Romulan in engineering Played by Guy Vardaman Image:Frozen Romulan 6, Timescape.jpg|Romulan in engineering Played by an unknown actor Image:Frozen Romulan 7, Timescape.jpg|Romulan in engineering Played by an unknown actor Romulan aides These two Romulans served as aides to vice-proconsul M'ret in 2369. They were held in stasis and transported on board the [[IRW Khazara|IRW Khazara]] to defect to the Federation. Because Deanna Troi sensed that the Corvallen freighter captain was not going to keep his word to the Romulan underground movement and his ship was destroyed, they were beamed on board the . ( ) Image:M'ret aide 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:M'ret aide 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Romulan Ambassador The Romulan ambassador was representative of the Romulan Star Empire to the Cardassian Union and was a personal enemy of Obsidian Order head Enabran Tain. When Tain was on his deathbed in 2373, his son Elim Garak implied that the ambassador had been eliminated. ( ) .}} Romulan Captain The Romulan captain was the commanding officer of the Romulan command ship that was involved a four-billion-year-old genetic puzzle in 2369. His ship had intercepted several communiqués between the Yridians and the Cardassians. He was also present, while under cloak, when Professor Richard Galen's shuttlecraft was attacked. He later arrived at Vilmor II, where he surprised the Cardassian, Klingon and Federation delegations that were present there, as they were attempting to discover the secret of the genetic codes that led them to the planet. When the Cardassian Gul Ocett threatened to destroy the rock face containing the lichen, the only remaining life on the planet, he offered a compromise. He asked to be given the genetic code, and in turn he would share the results with the Cardassians. While the delegations had their stand off, Dr. Crusher was able to retrieve the program from the codes in the lichen, revealing an ancient humanoid. The humanoid told of her hopes that those present arrived in the name of cooperation. Moved by this message, the Romulan captain later contacted Captain Picard to offer him an overture and to express his belief that the two of them shared many similarities after all, in their hopes and their fears. ( ) Romulan civilians Several Romulan civilians were present when Captain Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data visited Romulus, disguised as Romulans, in 2368. Some of them joined the underground movement to rejoin the Romulans and the Vulcans, a movement led by ambassador Spock. ( ) Christie Haydon, A. Scharfe, Linda Harcharic, Mark Lentry, Justin McCarty, T. Parker, Gary Hunter, Diane Todd, and seven costumes without name tags.'' }} Image:Susan Fallender, Unification II.jpg|''Played by Susan Fallender'' Image:Christie Haydon, Unification I.jpg|''Played by Christie Haydon'' Image:Linda Harcharic, Unification II.jpg|''Played by Linda Harcharic'' Image:Romulan civilian 1, Unification II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Romulan civilian 2, Unification II.jpg|''Played by Diane Todd'' Image:Romulan civilian 3, Unification II.jpg|''Played by Gary Hunter'' Image:Romulan civilian 4, Unification II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Romulan civilian 5, Unification I.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Romulan civilian 6, Unification I.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Romulan civilian 7, Unification I.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Romulan civilian 8, Unification I.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Romulan civilian 9, Unification I.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Romulan civilian 10, Unification I.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Romulan civilian 11, Unification II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Romulan civilian 12, Unification II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Romulan civilian 13, Unification II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Romulan civilian 14, Unification II.jpg|''Played by Mark Lentry'' Romulan Commander (2366) This Romulan commander was in the second cruiser that attempted to make first contact with Gomtuu near the Beta Stromgren in 2366. He first attacked and then warned the to leave Romulan space, then proceeded to make contact with Gomtuu. Gomtuu did not respond to the Romulans, which then prepared to destroy the alien lifeform-spacecraft. It is unknown whether the Commander's Warbird was thrown clear of Beta Stromgren by Gomtuu, or destroyed by the star when it went supernova. ( ) Romulan Commanders (2379) These two Romulan commanders addressed the Romulan Senate in 2379 with Commander Suran, urging them to side with Shinzon and the Remans against the Federation. They later backed a coup to place Shinzon in power as the new Praetor but, like the other commanders, they turned against Shinzon after it became clear that the newly elected Praetor intended to exterminate the entire population of Earth. ( ) Image:Romulan Commander 1.jpg|''Played by J. Patrick McCormack'' Image:Romulan Commander 2.jpg|''Played by David Ralphe'' Romulan Continuing Committee members In 2375 seven Romulan senators were seated in the Continuing Committee alongside Praetor Neral. The committee served as a court when criminal charges of treason were brought against Senator Cretak by chairman Koval of the Tal Shiar. The assassination attempt of Koval and the allegations of treason against Cretak were investigated. The committee found Cretak guilty. In reality this was a plot by Sloan and Koval to remove Cretak from power to insure continued Romulan war efforts against the Dominion. ( ) Kenneth Blanck, Ray Peterson, Henry Whittlesohn, Michael Phipps, Lee Nickerson, and Bonnie Perkinson, whose costumes were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. They received no on-screen credit for their appearances.}} Image:RomulanContinuingComittee.jpg|The Continuing Committee Image:Bonnie Perkinson, Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges.jpg|''Played by Bonnie Perkinson'' Romulan corpse This Romulan corpse was formerly among the Romulans who ransacked the Amargosa observatory in 2371, in search of quantities of trilithium that had been stolen from one of their outposts by the Duras sisters. This Romulan was apparently killed in the struggle with the observatory's personnel and was later found dead by the crew of the as they responded to the observatory's distress call. ( ) Romulan criminal A Romulan criminal was displayed in Constable Odo's security office on Deep Space 9 on a wanted poster. It was not known what crime the Romulan was guilty of. ( ) Romulan guard (2368) This Romulan guard was ordered by the Duras sisters to kill Worf when their plot to overthrow the Klingon Empire failed. He was knocked out by Worf, who made his escape. ( ) Romulan guards (2368) These five Romulan guards served under Subcommander Sela on Romulus in 2368. Three of them accompanied Sela and arrested Ambassador Spock, Captain Picard, and Lieutenant Commander Data in an underground cavern on Romulus. The other two guarded the three captives and escorted them to the bureau of the proconsul, where Sela prepared a speech for Spock. Data was able to create holographic images of Commander Riker and two security officers and they were knocked unconscious by Spock, who used a Vulcan nerve pinch, and Picard. ( ) Image:Romulan guard 1, Unification II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Romulan guard 2, Unification II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Romulan guard 3, Unification II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Chuck Borden, Unification II.jpg|''Played by Chuck Borden'' Image:Nick Dimitri, Unification II.jpg|''Played by Nick Dimitri'' Romulan guard (2369) This Romulan guard lived in a compound constructed on Carraya IV, where Klingons and Romulans lived peacefully together following the Khitomer Massacre of 2346.( ) Romulan guards (2371) These two Romulan guards traveled with Ruwon and Karina to Deep Space 9 in 2371. They accompanied the two Romulan delegates during their debriefing of various station personnel. They were later involved in a confrontation in Quark's with three Klingon Intelligence operatives. The first had a bottle broken over his head by Atul during the scuffle. ( ) Image:Romulan guard, Visionary.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' Image:Romulan guard 2, visionary.jpg|''Played by Jeff Cadiente'' Romulan guard (2375) This Romulan guard helped guard Julian Bashir when he was brought before Koval. ( ) Romulan officer 1 This Romulan officer served on a Romulan Warbird whose crew was evacuated to the after aliens from outside the time continuum attempted to incubate their young in the Warbird's artificial quantum singularity, having mistaken it for a naturally occurring one. While in sickbay on the Enterprise-D, this officer discovered one of the aliens masquerading as a Romulan and attempted to fire his disruptor on her but but nearly hit Doctor Beverly Crusher instead. ( ) Romulan officer 2 This Romulan officer served in the Romulan military for several years. He served as guard for Geordi La Forge in 2367, when La Forge was brainwashed by Taibak. ( ) In 2369 he was part of the Romulan away team which accompanied their captain to the surface of Vilmor II and faced the away team from the Enterprise-D, Gul Ocett, and the Klingon Nu'Daq. ( ) Also 2369 he served on the Romulan Warbird who had to be evacuated and was alongside two other officers beamed on board the Enterprise-D. ( ) Romulan officers (2369) These two Romulan officers served under a Romulan captain in 2369 and accompanied him to the surface of Vilmor II. On the surface they faced the away team of the , the Klingon Nu'Daq, and Gul Ocett as well as the hologram of the ancient humanoid. ( ) Image:Lena Banks, The Chase.jpg|''Played by Lena Banks'' Image:Romulan officer, The Chase.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Lena Banks, Romulan.jpg|''Lena Banks behind the scenes'' Romulan pilot This female Romulan pilot served aboard Colonel Lovok's Romulan Warbird that lead the combined Tal Shiar/Obsidian Order fleet that attacked the Founders' homeworld in 2371. As the pilot, she served as Lovok's proverbial "eyes and ears" during the mission, notably for making sensor observations of the planet and contact with other ships in the fleet. She presumably was killed in the ensuing battle. ( ) Romulan Prisoner (female) The Romulan prisoner was a female individual incarcerated at the Dominion's Internment Camp 371 in 2373. She, and a fellow male Romulan cellmate, assisted in the planned escape from the camp. Her Romulan cellmate was killed by the Jem'Hadar, however, she was able to escape along with Martok, Worf, Bashir and Elim Garak. ( ) }} Romulan Prisoner (male) This male Romulan prisoner was incarcerated at the Dominion's Internment Camp 371 in 2373. He, and a fellow female Romulan cellmate, assisted in the planned escape from the camp. He was killed by the Jem'Hadar. ( ) Romulan senate guards (2379) Two Romulan soldiers guarded the Romulan senate in 2379. They witnessed the death of the Romulan senators, caused by Senator Tal'aura and her thalaron radiation projector, before they died, too. ( ) Image:Romulan senate guard 1, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Romulan senate guard 2, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Romulan senators (2379) Forty four Romulan senators, including Senator Tal'aura, were part of the Romulan Senate in 2379, headed by Praetor Hiren , when the senate discussed the further contact with Shinzon. When Tal'aura left with the excuse of meeting the Tholian ambassador, she left a thalaron radiation projector which killed all Romulans in the senate. ( ) David Dacy, Lydia Jay, Debra Naclerio, Michael Keppel, James Walker, William Bebow, Andy Keith, Bradford Kelly, Jonathan Engle, Tyson Weihe, Donna Burns, David Fahning, Jason Decker, and several without name tags. }} Image:David Dacy, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by David Dacy Image:Rachelle Roderick, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by Rachelle Roderick'' Image:Romulan senator 1, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Romulan senator 2, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Romulan senator 3, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Romulan senator 4, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Romulan senator 5, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Romulan senator 6, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Romulan Soup Woman The Romulan soup woman was a suspicious older female, who worked as a food server at a small cafe in the Krocton Segment on Romulus. She recommended the soup to Jean-Luc Picard and Data, who were disguised as Romulans. She disbelieved that they were from Rateg, as they claimed, because they did not speak with their 'particular inflection'. She theorized that they were from the security forces, sent there to watch the intercessor's office, suspecting that the intercessor was in trouble. ( ) and by an unknown actress in .|The costume worn by Cozzens as the was sold off at the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay.| }} Romulan Tal Shiar Operative This Romulan Tal Shiar operative was a member of the Romulan Tal Shiar in 2371. She was contacted by Commander Sisko regarding the death of the Flaxian assassin, Retaya, following his departure from Deep Space 9. The operative fully acknowledged responsibility for the destruction of his ship, stating that he was "wanted for crimes against the Romulan Empire" and that "his execution was perfectly legal." The operative was also aware of the Cardassian, Elim Garak, aboard the station; incorrectly noting him as a "cobbler". ( ) }} Nero's wife ]] '''Nero's wife' was on Romulus when the planet was destroyed. Her death drove Nero into his genocidal quest for vengeance. She was pregnant with his child at the time. ( ) Starship personnel *[[IRW Haakona personnel|IRW Haakona personnel]] *[[IRW Khazara personnel|IRW Khazara personnel]] *[[IRW Valdore personnel|IRW Valdore personnel]] *''Narada'' personnel Category:Romulans Category:Borg drones